Barney's All New Royal Welcome for Ole King Cole
Barney's All New Royal Welcome for Ole King Cole is a Barney Clip Show Home Video that was released on April 14, 2002. Plot Barney receives a wonderful letter from Ole King Cole. Cast *Barney *Chip *Robert *Hannah *Ashley *Ole King Cole (Episode casts are covered in the specific episodes that are featured in Barney's All New Royal Welcome for Ole King Cole) Cast Members who Appeared in Barney's Memory Book *Jill *Jeff *BJ *Baby Bop *Michael *Amy *Tina *Luci *Mee-Ma *Pop-Pop *Jeffery *Derek *Michael and Amy's Mom *Michael's and Amy's Dad *Ray the Sunset from Bear in the Big Blue House *Luna the Moon from Bear in the Big Blue House *Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Bear, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Tutter, and Treelo *Hog Dogg from Bear in the Big Blue House *Pip and Pop's Grandparents from Bear in the Big Blue House *Tutter's Grandparents from Bear in the Big Blue House *Other Family *Friends *Ursa as Barney's friend from Spain *Twinken *Stephen *Kim *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Tosha's baby brothers: Kevin & Kyle (Mario & Tiffany Starghill) *Rest of the Season 3-12 (camoes) Previews 2002 Song List *Barney Theme Song *Rig a Jig Jig *Castles So High *I Wish There Was School Every Day *Sailing Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1), Blow the Man Down, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2), My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3), A Sailor Went To Sea, Sea, Sea, and Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4)) *Look Through The Window *Happy Dancin' (Taken from: Barney Songs) *There Are Seven Days (taken from: Seven Day Of Week) *The Alphabet Song *The Alphabet Chant *Let's Go On An Adventure *I Love To Read (Taken from: Stop! Go!) *Games (taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) *That's What An Island Is (Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) *The Wheels On the Bus (taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) *The Weather Riddle Song *Lavender's Blue *The Fishing Song *The Shape Song *Alligator Pie *Wave the Flags *Icy, Creamy Ice Cream *I Love Bruger King (Tune to: Mac and Cheese) *It's a Wonderful World of Shapes *It Party Time *Brushing on Teeth (Taken from: Room For Everyone) *The Clapping Song (Taken from: A-Counting We Will Go!) *Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way (Taken from: Riff's Musical Zoo) *Hit the Pinata *The Baby Bop Hop (taken from: Twice is Nice) *What I Want to Be *The Barney Bag *If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from: I Love School) *The Three Bears Rap *The Mulberry Bush (taken from: Let's Help Mother Goose) *The Germany Castles Song *The Italy Castles Song *The Spain Castles Song *The Sleeping Princess *Are You Sleeping? *Muffin Man *If I Had One Wish *Sarasponda *Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals) *Blue Danube Waltz *Friendship Song *London Bridge *A Frog Went A-Wooing Go *La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) *Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck (taken from: Going Places!) *I Will Always Remember You (Scenes taken from: Barney Songs, Barney Safety, Hop to It!, Honk Honk The Goose On A Loose, Four Seasons Day, Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends, Big as Barney, Barney Live! in Los Angeles, Preschool Fun, Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun!, Planes, Trains & Cars, Egg-Cellent Adventures, Let's Go to the Zoo, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Sweet Dreams, Let's Fix a Birthday Cake, Celebrating Around The World, Barney's Zoo Tour, Play for Exercise!, Home Sweet Homes, 1-2-3 Learn, Let's Go to the Fire House, Play with Barney, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, We Love Our Family, Barney's A Great Day for Learning, BJ's Snack Attack, Imagine with Barney, A Little Big Day, E-I-E-I-O, Seven Days a Week, Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!, Most Huggable Moments, Bunches of Boxes and The Wind and the Sun) *Happy Birthday (tune to: Tell Me Why) *Happy Birthday to You *Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay *Goodbye, Goodbye song from Bear in the Big Blue House, and It's sung with three verses *Old King Cole *I Love You Trivia *This is the 100th episode of Barney & Friends. *Dewayne Hambrick﻿ reprises his role as Old King Cole in this episode. He previously appeared in Barney's Big Surprise, and he would later appear in Can You Sing That Song?. *This is the eleventh time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Scooter dropped the Barney doll into his hole, then threw the Barney doll out. *This group (Robert, Chip, Hannah, and Ashley) also appeared in "Barney's Let's Family Feud Game Show" *Because this is Old King Cole's only appearance on the TV series, he never appeared with Kim, Danny, Emily, Jeff, Linda, Ashley's sister Alissa, Stephen, Curtis, Keesha, or Kristen. *Ashley wears the same shirt and vest in Circle of Friends. Category:Second Genteration Videos Category:2002 episodes Category:Barney Clip Show Category:Season 6 Video Category:Barney Videos